Rebirth
by Mye-chan
Summary: "Se eu morresse hoje, você sentiria a minha falta?" "Não, Naruto-kun, eu não sentiria a sua falta.", encarou os orbes à sua frente seriamente. "Eu morreria junto com você." NaruHina, com trechos SasuSaku & NejiTen. Presente de aniversário para Sara.


Naruto Fanfiction

Gênero: Romance (NaruHina, slight SasuSaku e NejiTen)/Drama/One Shot

Sinopse: _"Se eu morresse hoje, você sentiria a minha falta?" "Eu não sentiria sua falta, Naruto-kun... Eu morreria junto com você."_

**Disclaimer**: Naruto não me pertence, nem o Sasuke-kun. E como eu não posso ter o Sasuke-kun, vou roubar um dos Uchihinhas que ele fizer com a Sakura pra mim! Huahuahau! XD

Presente de aniversário para minha amiga **Sara**! Como ela ama o casal NaruHina, também adora o Sasuke-kun e gostou das minhas fics SasuSaku, fiz esta fic pra ela. Sara, espero que goste, fiz de coração! E feliz aniversário!

**Aviso**: Contém spoilers do capítulo 278 em diante.

**Título: ****Rebirth**

-"Não me abandone, por favor..."

O clima estava tenso, todos estavam apreensivos. Ninguém nunca imaginou aquela cena: Naruto, o garoto hiperativo e alegre, preso à uma cama de hospital, inconsciente e com poucas chances de salvação.

A dor de vê-lo naquele estado afetava a todos, mas principalmente a garota que lhe suplicava para que ele não a abandonasse. Era certo, ela, mais que qualquer um, sentia o medo de sua perda. Isso porque esta garota era a noiva do Uzumaki: uma linda jovem de 20 anos, longos cabelos azulados e belos olhos perolados, que neste momento encontravam-se encharcados de lágrimas.

Hyuuga Hinata, após anos de amor platônico, havia finalmente conseguido conquistar o coração do loiro, e agora que eles estavam prestes a se casar, aquela tragédia havia ocorrido.

Ninguém esperava aquele ataque. Todos imaginavam que a Akatsuki havia sido destruída, que todos os membros haviam sido mortos. Mas estavam enganados. Havia restado um, provavelmente o verdadeiro líder e o mais forte de todos.

-"Foi tudo culpa minha... Me perdoe, Naruto-kun..." –Sussurrava baixo, com a voz quebrada.

O inimigo havia sido esperto utilizando-se do ponto fraco de Naruto para ataca-lo. E quando o Uzumaki abriu uma brecha na guarda para verificar se estava tudo bem com Hinata, ele o nocauteou, sumindo junto com o corpo do garoto.

Depois disso, foram dias agonizantes de busca até finalmente encontrarem o esconderijo da Akatsuki. Um grupo formado por Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, Hinata, Neji, Sai e Yamato foi enviado até o local, mas infelizmente haviam chegado tarde, pois a cerimônia de retirada do Bijuu já havia sido iniciada.

Sasuke, Kakashi, Neji, e Sai foram logo pra cima do inimigo enquanto Sakura e Hinata tratavam de Naruto e Yamato fazia a retaguarda das duas. Como o selo que prendia a Kyuubi no corpo de Naruto havia sido rompido, Sakura teve bastante trabalho para fechá-lo novamente, mas graças aos conhecimentos que adquirira de Tsunade ela havia logrado fazê-lo.

No final tudo acabou bem, a Akatsuki havia sido derrotada de vez e Naruto não corria mais perigo...

...Pelo menos era o que eles imaginavam naquele momento.

-"Hinata-sama, acho melhor você descansar um pouco."

-"Não, Neji-niisan, eu quero ficar aqui com ele."

Neji estava preocupado com sua prima, podia não parecer, mas ele se importava muito com ela, Hinata era como se fosse sua irmã mais nova.

-"Eu concordo com o Neji-san, Hinata-chan, você precisa descansar um pouco, não saiu do lado do Naruto desde que ele foi internado ontem à tarde. Se acontecer alguma coisa eu mandarei te avisar imediatamente, não se preocupe."

-"...Está bem, Sakura-chan..."

Hinata concordou e levantou-se da cadeira que estava posicionada ao lado da cama do Uzumaki, indo acompanhada de Neji a saída do quarto. Antes de sair, porém, parou e perguntou à médica-nin:

-"Sakura-chan... Não há nada mesmo que possa ser feito?"

-"Estamos estudando um meio ainda, Hinata-chan, mas nem Tsunade-shishou conhece algum jutsu que possa salvá-lo..."

Detestava ter que contar isso à amiga, mas era sua obrigação como médica-nin dizer a verdade, por mais dura que ela fosse. Ela entendia a dor de Hinata, afinal Naruto era seu melhor amigo, quase como um irmão. Além disso, se fosse com o seu Sasuke-kun, ela estaria na mesma situação.

-"E se usássemos a mesma técnica utilizada para salvar o Kazekage-sama?"

-"...Hinata-chan, aquela técnica está proibida pela Hokage, e você sabe que precisaria se fazer um sacrifício..."

-"Eu faço! Eu não me importo, desde que o Naruto-kun esteja bem, eu faço qualquer coisa por ele!"

Houve um grande silêncio no local, apenas sendo cortado pelo som da máquina de respiração artificial que ajudava o Uzumaki a manter suas funções vitais.

-"...Por favor, Sakura-chan, me ensine a técnica, só você teve acesso aos pergaminhos... Por favor..."

Era de se cortar o coração ver a Hyuuga implorando daquele jeito. Percebia-se o quanto ela o amava, ela estava disposta a dar a própria vida para salvar a dele...

-"Gomem, Hinata-chan, mas eu não posso fazer isso... Naruto nunca me perdoaria se ele descobrisse que eu permiti que a pessoa mais importante na vida dele se sacrificasse assim."

A Hyuuga abaixou a cabeça, deixando a franja cobrir seus olhos e tentou conter as lágrimas que teimavam em cair. Sakura lentamente se aproximou dela e a abraçou, sussurrando docemente para tentar acalmar a garota, como uma mãe faria:

-"Não fique assim, Hinata-chan, tudo vai dar certo, não se preocupe."

.:oOo:.

_-"Ne, ne, Hinata-chan..."_

_-"Hum? Nani, Naruto-kun?"_

_-"Se eu morresse hoje, você sentiria a minha falta?" –Perguntou inocentemente._

_-"P-por que a pergunta?! Você está doente, Naruto-kun?!" –A Hyuuga empalideceu e começou a ficar preocupada._

_-"Nyaa, eu estou ótimo! Só por curiosidade..."_

_A garota se acalmou ao ouvir a resposta do namorado e refletiu sobre a pergunta._

_-"Eu não sentiria sua falta, Naruto-kun..."_

_-"...?!"_

_-"...Eu morreria junto com você."_

.:oOo:.

Acordou se sentindo cansada, mas conseguira dormir bastante graças aos calmantes que a amiga lhe dera. Já era de manhã, o sol brilhava lá fora como se nada de errado estivesse acontecendo. Mas para a Hyuuga era como se estivesse caindo uma tempestade.

Levantou-se da cama para se arrumar e voltar logo ao lado de seu amado; não queria ficar muito tempo afastada dele.

_'Naruto-kun... Eu estava sendo sincera aquele dia. Se você morrer, minha alma morrerá com você...'_

.:oOo:.

-"Sasuke-kun?"

O Uchiha, que se encontrava de costas para ela na cozinha, virou-se e sorriu carinhosamente para a esposa.

-"Ohayou, Hime-sama."

Ela sorriu e se aproximou dele, depositando um leve beijo em seus lábios.

-"Ohayou..."

Ela voltou sua atenção para o que o moreno fazia no fogão e perguntou curiosa:

-"Está cozinhando?"

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha e respondeu:

-"Está duvidando dos meus dotes culinários?"

-"Não, é que eu nunca vi você cozinhando desde que nos casamos..."

-"Isso é porque eu prefiro a sua comida. Mas hoje estou fazendo uma exceção, você deve estar cansada, ficou acordada até tarde ontem estudando um meio de salvar o Naruto, não é?"

Ela apenas afirmou com a cabeça e sentou-se na mesa da cozinha, esperando o café da manhã ficar pronto.

-"Algum sucesso?"

A médica-nin soltou um suspiro cansado e respondeu:

-"Nenhum ainda. E temo que se continuar nesse ritmo, o Naruto não agüentará mais do que uma semana..."

Depois do ataque da Akatsuki, todos haviam pensado que tudo voltaria ao normal. Naruto voltara para a vila e não passara nem dois dias internado. Parecia o mesmo rapaz hiperativo e sorridente de sempre. No entanto, o que ninguém sabia era que ele estava se sentindo mais fraco à cada dia, sua visão começava a embaçar e tinha mais dificuldade para andar. Apenas Hinata percebera que o loiro estava um pouco pálido, e pediu inúmeras vezes para que ele passasse no hospital ou procurasse Sakura. Mas teimoso do jeito que era, Naruto dizia estar bem e ter apenas um leve cansaço.

Foi após uma semana que o quadro piorou e Hinata encontrou o noivo caído no chão de seu apartamento. Imediatamente foi internado e ficou na unidade de tratamento intensivo em observação, até ser constatado como causa a perda gradativa do Bijuu. Como parte da Kyuubi havia sido sugada de seu corpo, o selo não foi capaz de segurar o restante do poder dela e assim, a cada dia ela ia sumindo, junto com a vida do Uzumaki.

-"Sakura... Só não faça nenhuma loucura..." –O Uchiha se acercou às costas da esposa e a abraçou, apoiando o queixo em seu ombro.- "...E se for fazer, conte comigo. Ele também é alguém importante pra mim, você sabe disso."

.:oOo:.

Hinata, depois de tomar um leve café da manhã, voltou ao hospital e passou o tempo todo ao lado de seu amado, conversando com ele como se ele pudesse a escutar.

Lembrou-se de quando ele a havia pedido em casamento. Ela havia ficado tão emocionada que acabou desmaiando – coisa que ela aprendeu a não fazer depois que começou a namorar o Uzumaki – antes mesmo de dar uma resposta. Naruto ficou desesperado, e começou a gritar e a correr de um lado a outro sem saber o que fazer. Não seria a lembrança mais romântica que teria de seu pedido de casamento, mas com certeza era a mais engraçada. Gostaria de poder contar isso para os seus filhos algum dia... Seus e do Uzumaki.

Esse pensamento fez com que seu coração apertasse, e ela abaixou a cabeça soluçando baixinho.

_'Naruto-kun...'_

.:oOo:.

Toc Toc!

-"Entre." –Ouviu-se a Godaime falar.

-"Com licença, shishou."

-"Sim, Sakura, alguma novidade?"

-"Infelizmente não, andei estudando todos os pergaminhos que me emprestou mas não achei nada que pudesse ajudar."

Tsunade soltou um suspiro cansado e encostou-se na poltrona de sua cadeira.

-"No entanto... andei pensando sobre o Jutsu de transferência de energia vital que a Chiyo-baa me deixou e-"

-"Sakura, já conversamos sobre isso... Não posso permitir uma coisa dessas."

-"Mas e se a adaptássemos para uma transferência de quatro pessoas para uma, assim não haveria a necessidade do sacrifício e poderíamos salvar o Naruto!"

-"...Pode ser que funcione, mas isso nunca foi testado antes, e as chances de que haja quatro sacrifícios é ainda grande. Como Hokage desta vila, não posso permitir que quatro de meus soldados arrisquem a vida em troca de uma única pessoa."

-"Mas nós sempre estamos arriscando nossas vidas em missões para proteger uma única pessoa ou até mesmo um artefato, por que agora seria diferente?!"

-"São situações diferentes."

-"Mas-"

-"Sem mais contestações, Sakura. Essa técnica está proibida por mim e espero que não me desobedeça. Entendido?"

-"...Hai..."

Tsunade observou rapidamente o porta-retratos que havia em sua mesa: era uma foto dela com Dan, seu noivo, e seu irmão mais novo que lhe lembrava bastante um certo Uzumaki. Seus olhos cor de mel refletiram um brilho de tristeza e ela voltou sua atenção à discípula.

-"Sei como se sente, Sakura. Acredite, o Naruto é alguém muito importante para mim também, mas não posso ignorar o fato de que sou a Hokage e tenho que tomar decisões envolvendo o 'bem maior' da vila e de todos. Já é um grande risco se os anciões descobrirem que permiti a você ver os pergaminhos antigos que contém jutsus secretos e até proibidos. Esse é o máximo que posso fazer por ele."

-"Eu entendo, shishou..."

-"Tudo bem então, está dispensada. Qualquer novidade ou alteração no quadro, me avise imediatamente."

-"Hai, com licença."

A Uchiha saiu fechando a porta atrás de si, deixando uma Hokage pensativa dentro do aposento.

.:oOo:.

Hinata encontrava-se ajeitando algumas flores em um vaso, na mesa de cabeceira ao lado do Uzumaki, quando a máquina que controlava a condição do loiro começou a apitar freneticamente, mostrando uma alteração no quadro. Rapidamente algumas enfermeiras entraram no quarto, tentando estabilizar sua condição enquanto que uma outra saia correndo para chamar a Dra. Sakura.

A Hyuuga não sabia o que fazer, sabia que estava o perdendo e sentia muito medo disso. Começou a rezar enquanto observava que Sakura entrava no quarto às pressas e atendia ao rapaz. Fechou os olhos tentando não se desesperar, mas rapidamente os abriu novamente ao ouvir o apito do monitor de batimentos cardíacos.

_Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-_

Seu coração acelerou drasticamente, sentiu um nó se formar na garganta e uma enorme vontade de gritar, de chacoalhar o Uzumaki e fazê-lo despertar... Suas pernas ficaram fracas, e teve que ser amparada por uma enfermeira e levada para fora do quarto do noivo.

.:oOo:.

Passaram-se alguns minutos desde que saíra do quarto e nem Sakura nem nenhuma enfermeira aparecera para dar qualquer notícia. Estava angustiada, não queria imaginar o pior, mas quanto mais esperava mais suas esperanças se esvaiam.

Por coincidência, Sasuke e Neji estavam indo visitar o amigo e chegaram quase ao mesmo tempo em que Sakura entrava às pressas na habitação.

O clima era tenso e ninguém dizia nada, todos estavam preocupados.

Logo de alguns minutos mais, a porta se abriu e as enfermeiras começaram a sair, umas com rostos cansados, outras preocupadas. Hinata, Sasuke e Neji logo entraram e encontraram Sakura pensativa observando o Uzumaki. Ao perceber a presença dos três ali, ela voltou-se para eles e forçou um sorriso:

-"Por um minuto havíamos perdido ele, mas com muito esforço conseguimos fazê-lo voltar. Sua condição está estável agora..."

Hinata aproximou-se do noivo e acaricio-lhe a face, sentindo os olhos arderem um pouco. Inclinou-se um pouco sobre ele e deu-lhe um beijo na testa.

Sakura observava aquela cena com dor no coração. Fechou os olhos um momento e respirou fundo. Quando os abriu novamente, estes estavam com um brilho determinado. Havia tomado uma decisão.

-"Creio que haja um meio de salvá-lo."

Ao ouvir isso, todos voltaram sua atenção para a médica-nin. Então ela continuou:

-"Se utilizarmos a mesma técnica que Chiyo-baa usou no Kazekage, mas ao invés de uma pessoa forem quatro a doar sua energia ao mesmo tempo, há a possibilidade de que não seja necessário o sacrifício." –Hinata sentiu um grande alívio ao escutar essa notícia.- "No entanto, essa é uma operação arriscada e que nunca foi testada antes, portanto está sujeita a falhas, inclusive as pessoas que fizerem a transfusão podem acabar perdendo a vida."

Hinata, sem pensar duas vezes, logo se manifestou:

-"Se há alguma chance, por mais pequena que seja, do Naruto-kun se salvar, eu farei de tudo para que isso aconteça. Mesmo que isso signifique ter que arriscar a minha vida."

O olhar da Hyuuga demonstrava tanta sinceridade e confiança que Sakura não pôde deixar de sorrir.

Sasuke, que até o momento estava calado, aproximou-se da esposa e colocou uma mão em seu ombro, sorrindo discretamente de forma segura:

-"Pode contar comigo, Sakura."

-"E comigo também." –Neji se ofereceu.

Estavam decididos, eles utilizariam aquele Jutsu mesmo correndo um grande risco e mesmo que fosse contra as ordens da Hokage.

.:oOo:.

A preparação para a operação foi em completo sigilo, ninguém poderia ficar sabendo, pois corria-se o risco de chegar aos ouvidos de Tsunade. Apenas Tenten, a namorada do Hyuuga, e Ino, a melhor amiga de Sakura, foram informadas. Elas dariam cobertura enquanto a operação fosse realizada.

Os quatro reuniam-se e praticavam o jutsu secretamente e, apesar de ser um jutsu difícil, todos eram ninjas de elite e demoraram apenas quatro dias para poderem executá-lo com eficiência.

E finalmente o dia da operação havia chegado.

.:oOo:.

Hinata, como fazia todos os dias, chegara cedo ao hospital e 'conversava' com o inconsciente Naruto. Contava acontecimentos banais, como qual fora o sonho que tivera à noite ou o que comera no café da manhã, enquanto acariciava o rosto do loiro.

-"Naruto-kun... Espere só mais um pouco, logo nos encontraremos..."

.:oOo:.

Já na mansão dos Uchihas, o casal curtia o seu – talvez – último momento juntos. Estavam deitados na cama, abraçados, porém já acordados. Curtiam o silêncio gostoso da manhã, apenas o som dos pássaros anunciando o novo dia com sua melodia ao fundo.

-"Sakura..."

-"Hum?"

-"Está com medo?"

A jovem, que se encontrava com a cabeça sobre o peito do marido, levantou-se um pouco para poder fitar o rosto deste, olhando profundamente suas pérolas negras e sorrindo meigamente:

-"Pra falar a verdade, estou um pouco sim... Mas fico feliz que você esteja ao meu lado."

Sasuke sorriu gentilmente para a amada – um sorriso que ele reservava exclusivamente para ela – e acariciou seu rosto, a puxando para um beijo delicado e cheio de sentimento.

-"Eu sempre estarei com você, nunca se esqueça disso..."

.:oOo:.

Já em outra parte da Vila Oculta da Folha, um casal encontrava-se abraçados em cima de uma colina, admirando o nascer do sol. Assistiam aquele festival da natureza em um confortável silêncio, que foi quebrado pela suave voz da kunoichi:

-"Arigatou, Neji..."

O rapaz a fitou com olhos interrogativos e ela logo emendou:

-"...Eu sempre quis ver o nascer do sol aqui com você."

O Hyuuga sorriu discretamente e depositou um leve beijo na têmpora da garota. Esta virou o rosto para trás, encontrando os belos olhos perolados de seu amado. Encararam-se por alguns segundos, que não durou muito, pois logo estavam se beijando apaixonadamente.

Separam-se ofegantes e Neji apoiou sua testa na de Tenten, inalando sua essência floral. Permaneceram assim por mais algum tempo, apenas apreciando a companhia um do outro.

-"Nee, Neji... Me prometa uma coisa..."

-"...O que?"

A kunoichi mestra das armas inalou profundamente antes de continuar. Encarou séria o namorado e pronunciou por fim:

-"Me prometa que iremos vir aqui amanhã ver o nascer do sol juntos?"

O Hyuuga analisou o pedido e sorriu por fim, negando com a cabeça. Esse ato fez com que a Mitsashi soltasse uma exclamação surpresa, mas que logo foi cortada pelo moreno.

-"Amanhã apenas não, eu prometo vir com você ver o nascer do sol todos os dias, pelo resto de nossas vidas..."

E selou a promessa com um beijo apaixonado.

.:oOo:.

Já estavam todos reunidos, prontos para a operação. Sakura tomou as devidas providências para que ninguém os perturbasse, mas por garantia pediu a Ino que vigiasse o lado de fora. Tenten ficaria do lado de dentro, para caso algo errado ocorresse.

Os quatro posicionaram-se em volta do Uzumaki, dois de cada lado. Trocaram olhares cúmplices e, ao sinal de Sakura, iniciaram a operação.

A partir desse momento, seriam horas de tensão e expectativa.

.:oOo:.

_-"Naruto-chan... Naruto-chan..."_

Ouvia uma voz desconhecida e, ao mesmo, tempo, tão familiar chamar seu nome. Procurou pela pessoa que o chamava, mas tudo estava tão claro que mal conseguia manter os olhos abertos.

_-"Naruto-chan..."_

-"Quem... quem está me chamando?"

Foi aí que viu duas silhuetas caminharem em sua direção. Nunca as havia visto em toda sua vida, mas se sentia extremamente familiar com elas.

-"Naruto-chan... Sabe quem eu sou?" –Perguntou a mulher de fisionomia gentil e longos cabelos avermelhados, parando em sua frente e segurando em suas mãos.

Naruto a observou fixamente e sentiu que as lágrimas queriam sair de seus olhos claros. Sabia exatamente quem ela era, mesmo nunca tendo a conhecido.

-"Hai, Okaa-san..."

Ambos sorriram com lágrimas de felicidade nos olhos, abraçando-se com força. Ficaram assim por vários minutos, queriam compensar o tempo perdido.

A outra figura, que até o momento se mantinha calado apenas admirando o encontro de mãe e filho, resolvera se pronunciar:

-"Será que eu não mereço um abraço também?"

Os dois se separaram lentamente e Naruto voltou sua atenção ao homem de cabelos loiros e olhos claros como os seus. Sorriu e respondeu:

-"Mas é claro, Otou-san..."

Abraçaram-se enquanto a mãe de Naruto chorava emocionada. Logo os dois voltaram seus olhares para ela e a abraçaram simultaneamente. Era a primeira reunião em família depois de muito tempo.

Depois de matada a saudade e acalmado os ânimos, a mulher olhou carinhosamente para seu filho.

-"Naruto-chan... Fico muito orgulhosa da pessoa que você se tornou mesmo tendo enfrentado tantas barreiras em seu caminho... E você enfrentou isso tudo sozinho..." –De repente o olhar dela tornou-se triste.- "Desculpe não poder estar com você todo esse tempo..."

Naruto abriu um grande sorriso e logo retrucou:

-"Eu nunca estive sozinho, Okaa-san! Mesmo que no início fossem poucas, haviam pessoas que zelavam por mim, como o Sandaime-ojii-chan, Iruka-sensei, e depois apareceram Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke-teme, Sakura-chan... E eu sei que mesmo que vocês não estivessem comigo fisicamente, sempre estiveram espiritualmente ao meu lado, é por isso que eu os reconheci mesmo nunca tendo os visto antes... E agora podemos estar juntos para sempre!"

O casal sorriu carinhosamente para seu filho, ele tinha realmente se tornado um grande homem.

-"É verdade, nós sempre estaremos juntos com você, meu filho... Mas não está se esquecendo de algo?"

O mais novo logo olhou interrogativamente para o pai, tentando se lembrar do que pudesse ter esquecido.

-"Ou melhor dizendo, de alguém? Alguém que espera o seu retorno e que chora todas as noites por você... Alguém que você prometera proteger e estar sempre ao seu lado... Alguém que sempre esteve torcendo por você e que sempre te amou..."

Naruto parou para pensar e tentar se lembrar, mas nada vinha a sua cabeça. Não se lembrava dessa pessoa de quem seus pais falavam...

_-"...Naruto-kun..."_

Começou a ouvir uma voz baixa chamando por seu nome. Era uma voz tão doce, tão aconchegante, tão... Familiar...

_-"...Por favor... Não me abandone, Naruto-kun..."_

Suplicava com tanto desespero que sentia vontade de ir até ela e abraçá-la, dizer que estava tudo bem e que nunca a deixaria...

De repente inúmeras imagens surgiram em sua cabeça, vários momentos em que uma garota de cabelos azulados e lindos olhos perolados e ele passaram juntos, momentos de felicidade, momentos de dor, momentos alegres, momentos tristes... Mas ele tinha certeza de uma coisa, foi ao lado dela que passara os melhores momentos de sua vida.

-"Hinata-chan..."

O casal trocou olhares cúmplices e sorriram ao filho:

-"Vá, meu filho, ela está te esperando... É falta de cortesia deixar uma dama esperando..."

-"E lembre-se que nós sempre estaremos com você, meu amor... Estaremos sempre ao seu lado."

Naruto sorriu e deu um último longo abraço nos pais.

-"Arigatou, Okaa-san, Otou-san..."

E depois disso, tudo sumiu em uma grande luz branca.

.:oOo:.

Acordou com os raios solares batendo em seu rosto. Abriu os olhos e sentiu todo seu corpo cansado, parecia que não se exercitava há séculos.

Observou a sua volta e constatou que estava em uma cama de hospital. Não se lembrava de como havia ido parar lá... Tentou se sentar e só aí percebeu uma cabeleira azulada debruçada ao lado de seu colchão.

Seu anjo, apesar da expressão cansada, continuava linda... Parecia que fazia séculos que não a via, a abraçava, a beijava... Sentia vontade de fazer tudo isso, mas não queria a acordar, devia estar cansada de tanta preocupação que ele havia lhe causado. Acariciou seu rosto delicado e percebeu que os belos olhos perolados da amada se abriam lentamente.

Hinata, ao sentir uma mão macia em seu rosto, praticamente deu um salto da cadeira e, ao ver Naruto desperto e sorrindo, se jogou em seus braços, derramando lágrimas de felicidade e saudade.

Passaram um bom tempo assim, abraçados um ao outro sem trocar uma palavra. Até o Uzumaki quebrar o silêncio:

-"Tadaima, Hinata-chan..."

Hinata levantou o rosto de seu peito e sorriu, mesmo entre lágrimas, depositando um leve beijo nos lábios do rapaz.

-"Okaerinasai, Naruto-kun."

.:oOo:.

Haviam se passado já alguns dias e Naruto logo teve alta do hospital. O que foi um alívio, porque ninguém mais agüentava ouvi-lo reclamar que queria comer ramem... Bem, pelo menos era um sinal de que já estava bem.

Obviamente, Tsunade-sama descobriu sobre o jutsu e deu a maior bronca nos quatro, principalmente em Sakura, mas todos sabiam que ela estava feliz pelo Uzumaki ter sido salvo. Como punição, fez eles comprarem uma caixa novinha de sakê para ela...

Neji levou Tenten para ver o nascer do sol na manhã seguinte como prometido, e aproveitou para a pedir em casamento na mesma hora, com o astro solar como testemunha. Claro que ela aceitou e eles combinaram de fazer o casamento junto com Naruto e Hinata.

Sasuke e Sakura, depois de toda a agitação e estresse, resolveram tirar umas férias para poderem curtir um tempinho juntos. E eles aproveitaram muito bem essas férias...

Já Naruto e Hinata tiveram que adiar um pouco a data do casamento, mas foi até melhor, já que agora fariam uma cerimônia dupla com Neji e Tenten. O casal passava praticamente o dia inteiro juntos, passeando, conversando e aproveitando o tempo perdido...

-"Sabe, Hinata-chan, a Obaa-chan me contou o que vocês fizeram por mim." –O Uzumaki dizia isso com uma feição muito séria.- "Por um lado, eu estou bravo porque vocês poderiam ter morrido só pra me salvar..."

Hinata ficou tensa ao ouvir isso. Mas não se arrependia de nada.

-"...Mas por outro lado estou muito grato, pelo risco que cometeram por mim." –Ele então sorriu amplamente, fazendo a garota sorrir também.- "Obrigado, Hinata-chan!"

Naruto estava muito feliz, sentia-se mais cheio de vida sabendo que, de certa forma, um pedacinho de seus amigos vivia dentro de si. Se quando nascemos devemos ser gratos à nossa mãe por ter nos colocado no mundo, agora Naruto devia ser grato aos seus amigos e à sua amada por ter trazido-o de volta à vida, mesmo que ele nem tivesse chegado a morrer.

-"Nee, Hinata-chan..."

-"Nani, Naruto-kun?"

-"...Eu vi... Eu vi meus pais enquanto estava inconsciente..."

-"Eh?" –A Hyuuga o fitava surpresa.

-"...A minha mãe... ela me lembrava muito você... Quer dizer, ela era meiga e doce como você..."

Hinata cora um pouco com o elogio, e sorri carinhosamente. O Uzumaki, que até então estava com uma expressão pensativa na face, abre um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

-"Acho que então você será uma ótima mãe, Hinata-chan!"

Ao ouvir isso, a Hyuuga fica mais vermelha que um pimentão e acaba desmaiando, sendo amparada pelo noivo.

-"Ehh?! Hinata-chan?! Ahh, o que você tem, Hinata-chan?! O que eu fiz?!"

E o loiro começa a se desesperar e correr de um lado ao outro com a garota nos braços, sem saber o que fazer.

É, algumas coisas nunca mudam...

**Owari.**

**Mini Dicionário:**

Bijuu: É a denominação dos demônios presos dentro dos corpos dos Jinchuurikis (A pessoa que carrega o demônio).

Shishou: Mestre(a). É como a Sakura trata Tsunade.

Gomem: Desculpa.

Nani: 'O que', 'O que foi?'.

Ohayou: Bom dia.

Hime-sama: Princesa.

Arigatou: Obrigado.

Hai: Sim.

Okaa-san: Mãe.

Otou-san: Pai.

Tadaima: Algo como 'Estou de volta'. Usado freqüentemente quando se volta de algum lugar para casa, que no caso de Naruto, seria nos braços de Hinata.

Okaerinasai: É a resposta ao Tadaima, pode ser traduzido como 'É bom tê-lo de volta'.

Obaa-chan: Vovó, a forma como o Naruto chama a Tsunade.

**Obs.:** Caso haja alguma dúvida, ou eu tenha esquecido de algo, podem me perguntar!

**Backstage**

Mye-chan: "E aí, o que acharam? Esse é um pouco mais dramático, mas eu coloquei umas partes fluffys pra não ficar muito tenso... Espero que tenham gostado!" n.n

Naruto: "VOCÊ QUASE ME MATOU!!!" ò.ó

Mye-chan: "É, quase, mas não te matei. Sinta-se grato por isso." u.u

Naruto: "Como você pôde fazer isso comigo?! Eu sou o personagem principal desse anime!" ò.ó

Mye-chan: "Nyaaa, pode ser o principal do anime, mas não das minhas fics! Huahauhau!" XD

Naruto: "Sua garota má..." ¬¬

Mye-chan: "Ahh, Naruto-kun, não fique assim... Eu gosto de você, fiz até você conhecer seus pais!"

Naruto: "É, isso é verdade... Obrigado, Mye-chan! Eu te amo! Ah, mas eu amo a Hinata-chan mais."

Hinata, que estava passando por ali na hora, ouve aquilo e desmaia. Naruto logo se desespera e corre pra socorrê-la, gritando e correndo com a garota de um lado ao outro.

Mye-chan: "Huhu, tem coisas que nunca mudam mesmo! Anyway, me digam o que acharam, sua opinião é muito importante pra mim, mesmo porque é meu primeiro NaruHina e também nunca tinha escrito um NejiTen (apesar de ter aparecido bem pouquinho). Então, **reviews**! E nos vemos na próxima! Xau-xau!"

Transmissão encerrada!


End file.
